How I Spent My Summer Vacation
by Chibi tomb robber
Summary: This summer was ment to be fun. You know,see some sites,hang with friends,not this. I never wanted for this to happen.. not murder...
1. Default Chapter

Look,I don't own anything that you'd know of,so,there.

*********

_As I looked back on our summer,and what a summer it was,I sighed. Though fun as it was,I never wanted to do it again. Well,I now find myself having to write about how I sent this summer. Where to start though,and do I tell it all? Well,the best place is always the beginning,so,I hope this is up to your excitations of it. How I spent my summer Vacation................._

Ryou sighed,today had been the last day of school,and he knew what that meant. Someone had come up with the plan for this summer. He thought it was one of the girls, no matter who it had been, the out come was still the same. A road trip,from one coast of the US to the other,why would they leave Japan,just for that? Ryou didn't get it,but he had promised his girlfriend,Isabella,that he would go. That's when Bakura walked through the door,looking ticked off,not to say he doesn't always,but it was worse today. 

"Sunny says we're leaving tomorrow,that we don't have a choice because those were the only tickets she could get,"Bakura said,you could hear his anger in his voice,it was clear she had just told him. Sunny was Bakura's girlfriend,no one really knew how those two got together,Bakura just went out and came back with a girlfriend. 

"You haven't packed yet,have you?"Ryou asked. Bakura just stormed to their room. The phone rang,so Ryou went and got it,knowing Bakura wouldn't.

"Oh,hi Isabella.......... yea,I'm excited too....... well,I really have to go....... Marik's coming over....... I love you too...... bye,"Ryou hung up on one of their daily phone calls. What he always got,thus daily,but sometimes it was twice a day,still everyday. Not that Ryou minded,Isabella always seemed to fascinate him. Ryou walked into his room,what now looked like it had exploded,thanks to Bakura,to do some last minuet packing. 

"Um,Bakura,finding everything ok?"Ryou asked.

"Shut up!I'm looking for something!"Bakura yelled,he does that a lot. Ryou shoved a few more tops,most of witch Isabella wanted to him bring,into his bag. They would be gone all summer,and all they could bring was a bag. They had to pack light,so they can fit everything into whatever care they could get. That was,everyone but Marik,he had a bike, his second one,over there waiting for him and Rain,his girlfriend. How that happened was more confusing then Bakura's girl,but you saw Rain all the time,unlike Sunny,who they were yet to see. 

The ring of the door bell sounded,Ryou,just for the heck of it said,"I got it!"and ran to the door. When he opened it,there stood Marik,with Rain hanging off of him,like always. "Hey guys."

"I hear Sunny didn't tell Bakura our plane leaves tomorrow till this after noon,"Rain said.

Ryou laughed,"Yea,he's just now packing."

"He knew that we were leaving right after school got out! This is his own fault!"Rain cried. 

"I thought we had more time till we had to leave!"Bakura yelled from his room.

"He's not going to be happy tomorrow,"Marik pointed out.

"What about Malik? How is he?"Ryou asked. They,being most of the people going,didn't want Malik,nor Yugi for that matter,going with them,but,thanks to Ana,Yami's psycho girlfriend,she gave new meaning to the word,was Liz's best friend,Liz being Malik's girl.

"Great,he's just great,"Marik said.

"Great,we're going to have a bunch of psychos coming along!"Rain complained,still hanging off of Marik.

"This is going to be fun,"Ryou said,not really thinking it would be. With everyone going who was going,he wouldn't be the lest bit surprised it two people didn't make it back,not one because they would always be in paris,lucky them. That's another thing wrong about this trip,they would get privacy what so ever. Ryou knew this trip would be heaven or hell,and didn't really know what one yet. Ryou laughed.

"What's so funny?"Marik asked,finally pushing Rain off. She gave a little face,but still went with it.

"We're going to go insane on this trip,"Ryou said. Bakura walked out into the leaving room,where everyone was.

"I'm going out,I need some stuff for tomorrow,"he said,rushing out the door,almost running over Isabella,who was right there.

"Watch you! You loser!"she yelled at him.

"Hey Isabella,"Ryou said,with a sigh.

"Well,we'll leave you two love birds alone,we got to finish packing,"Marik said,pulling Rain out of the house.

"See you tomorrow!"Rain yelled,at the last minuet. Isabella run into Ryou's arms,and hugged him. Ryou put his arms around her.

"Glad you've desired to come over,"he told her.

She looked up,her eyes were red,as if she had just been crying,and said,"me too,me too....."

_So,that is how it all started. Back then we didn't know what we were getting ourselves into,I would have got the others to stay home if I knew what I now know. It's sad to think that,I knew nothing back then,not about life,my friends,nor any of the important stuff, stuff this trip would teach me. Though some of the things I wish I didn't find out,others had to come out. Well,I guess we can only move on from here,to the day we left......._

_Ryou Bakura_

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  



	2. How we became murders over the summer

Ok,look,time for the best part,I don't know Yugioh,Subway,and just for the heck of it,I don't own Isabella either(But you knew that,didn't you?(or I should hope so!))

********

_The day of our flight was one I had been looking forward too for a long time. I mean, what could be better then spending the summer with Ryou? Little did I know,that to day was to start something big,really big,and I'm not talking about the trip. We were about to get involved in something that we could not even fathom at the time. Not that everything turned out bad,just most of it. Then again,this day we would only find out about the hits that pointed to something else,and that hint would come from a new friend of mine that I would just meet that day.............._

The group meet at the airport,near the check in,or at least most of them. Bakura and Sunny had yet to show. "Yami! I'm hungry!"Ana complained.

Yami got up,"ok,fine,we'll be back soon." The two left,to find the snack place. After a few more minuets,more like 20,it was clear that the girls were getting board.

"Where are they?"Liz complained. 

"Oh give it up,you can wait here just like everyone else,"Malik said. 

Liz got an odd look in her eye,and said,"oh master,do I really have to? Well,then again, I love it when you tell me what to do."

Malik smiled,"We'll be back in a little bit." They left too. 

"Everyone's leaving!,with if we miss our flight?!"Isabella asked Ryou.

"They'll show,"Tea,(Guess who's girlfriend,just guess)said,though Isabella didn't ask her. 

"Right,"Isabella told her. Yami and Ana came back,and soon after Malik and Liz did. 

"We're going to have to leave without them,"Marik declared. 

"Leave with out your tickets?"Bakura asked,as he walked up to them,Sunny right behind him.

"About time you got here!"Liz yelled.

Ryou looked over at Sunny,releasing that this was the first time anyone had saw here,"that's Sunny,right?"he asked,making sure. She only nodded. It was like she was shy or something,why would Bakura go for someone like that,no one knew. 

Rain jumped up,"we have to go now!"she said. The group set off.

After almost an hour,they were siting waiting for the plane to board,but they still had nearly a haft hour before it would. Sunny still hadn't said a word. Isabella,being the out-going person she was,went over by Sunny and said,"hey,excited about this?"

Sunny smiled,"Yea,I've always wanted to go."

Isabella got up her courage,and asked the question that everyone wanted to know,"well,that's cool,by the way,how did you and Bakura meet?" Everyone looked over,wanting to hear what she said. Sunny looked at Bakura,who gave her a nod.

"He saved my life,"Sunny smiled,"he's my hero."

Yami laughed,"I can't see Bakura being a hero,what did he save you from? People trying to help you? The good guys?" Ana jabbed Yami with her elbow after he said that.

"No! Don't say things like that about Bakura! He's a lot nicer then you think!"Sunny cried.

"Calm down,I'm sure that Yami didn't mean it,right Yami?"Isabella said,the part to Yami was cold and bitter.

"I meant every word,"Yami said,no longer caring about what was being said.

"Just go on,forget about Yami. He's just a big loser if you ask me,"Ana said.

"Ana! That was mean!"Yami said.

"I'm not talking to you right now!"Ana said.

"Well,I almost got kidnapped by some vary bad people,and Bakura happened to be here, and he saved me!"Sunny said,hugging Bakura,who was siting next to her.

"How nobel of him!"Rain said,"Marik,would you save me like that?"

Marik looked at her,"yea,sure,you know I would."

"I love you,you know that?"Rain told him.

"Um,guys they just said it will be another hour before the plane will even let us on,"Liz said.

"This is just great!"Tea complained,"what are we going to do for all that time?"

"Hey,Sunny want to garb something to eat?"Isabella asked. Sunny looked at Bakura, who gave her a nod. Sunny and Isabella ran off.

When they were sitting down at a Subway,Isabella asked,"Sunny,why do you always look at Bakura before answering anything?"

Sunny looked down,"Bakura wants me to,for my protection."

"What do you mean for your protection?! Is there something you're not telling us?!"

"Bakura told me not to tell."

"Do you do whatever Bakura tells you too?" Sunny nodded. "Wow,he's possessive!"\

Sunny shock her head,"he's not! He's nice! If you don't see that,we shouldn't we talking right now!"

"Calm down,I'm sorry,"Isabella said calmly. There was something more to this girl then she was letting on,why did she think that being possessive was a bad thing,she was even like that with Ryou sometimes,not that he liked it,but he lived with it. Why was this girl so different,and there was something more to it,and she had to find out what it was.

Sunny got up,"Look,even the blackest of the darkness,has it's lighter side,and even the brightest of lights has it dark side,remember that next time you want to trust Ryou." Sunny went off. Isabella had to find out what Sunny meant. Why couldn't she trust Ryou? What did Sunny know that she didn't? By the time she found Sunny,she was with Bakura and the plane was boarding.

"Ryou,we need to talk,"Isabella told him.

Ryou looked at her with a confused look on his face and said,"Sure,about what?"

"About something Sunny said,"Isabella said,as they got on the plane.

"Look,I'm sure whatever she said,well,just don't worry about it,I'm sure she doesn't know what she's talking about." 

That's when it happened,they learned to never let Sunny buy tickets for them,no one was sting near each other. This was going to be a long 20 hours.................

_Well,that's up to the plane,not much really happened on here,since we were so far apart. Latter on,I would have reasons not to trust Ryou,but I still would. I might have cared them about trusting Ryou,but not now,me and Sunny would be good friends,little did I know how much that would coast us,both me and Ryou. Back then I still didn't know anything about Sunny,now that I do,I rather wish I hadn't. But one thing she was wrong about,something we talked about on the plane,since she moved to a seat by me and the other person went to her seat,I would do anything for Ryou,and,I was sure he'd do anything for me. I didn't know this would be tested,and oh would it. But,now we're in this together,and have have done so much for each other,take this essay as our confession. How we were in on the murder,we were a part of it,and I wish it never happened. Well,you have to know the whole story before you judge us,we were only doing it to save our lives,yea,that's it. I wish that day would disappear,but since it's going to come out anyway,I might as well worn you about it. It will not happen for a while,but happen it will. So,welcome to how we became murders over the summer...... _

_ Isabella_


	3. I know that he's still alive, he just ha...

Well it's that time of day again,I don't own anything,well,I mean,I don't own anything that I could get sued for if I said I did.

**********

_After that plane ride,one I didn't really like,we end up eventually at the car pick up. Man,this day,what was tentacle night since how late we got in,was one day that I didn't like,and one that Bakura would be mad at me latter for. I wish I wasn't so weak,if I was stronger,then maybe I would have lasted longer before I told Ryou and Isabella. Then maybe so much of this wouldn't have happened,because after tonight,Bakura and I weren't in this alone anymore,it would have been better if we were. It's my fault that they got involved in the first place,so if you go that whole who's fault it was "indirectly",that murder was all my fault! Well,at least the part they did,if I hadn't gotten those two involved.... Bakura said that it's not my fault,I wish I felt that way too,maybe then I could sleep at night............._

The group**,**who had just gotten their cars,one per group,but in Marik's and Rain's case, they were going to use his motorcycle**,**were thinking of what to do. "What about,we start out together,but go different ways,we can meet in California,"Rain suggested. 

"Sounds good!"Liz agreed. 

"It's late,we should try to get a room some where,"Yami said. The groups all agreed. The groups went to what they would be driving. Bakura and Sunny had a jeep,Yami and Ana got a van,Malik and Liz got a truck,Ryou and Isabella got a car,and Yugi and Tea got a convertible. Now,the first task they faced was to figure out who would be driving.

"Sunny,I don't care what you say,you're not driving,"said Bakura.

"But Kura! I don't want to drive anyway!"Sunny said.

"Yami! I want to drive! This van looks cool!"Ana said.

"Fine,if you really want to,"Yami told her. Malik and Liz didn't even have to say anything. Malik would be driving.

"Ryou,you want to drive?"Isabella asked.

"Sure,why not?"Ryou answered.

"Yugi,I think I should drive,"Tea said. Yugi nodded sadly. Marik would be driving,he didn't trust Rain with is bike. That was the first time,not the last,that they went their separate ways. 

Bakura and Sunny pulled into a cheap motel.

"Kura,do we have to stay here?"Sunny asked,wishing they weren't. 

"Hey! Bakura! Sunny!"Isabella called from behind them. 

"You two staying here two?"Sunny asked.

"Yea,it was close,"Ryou said.

Bakura sighed,"well,I need to talk to someone here."

Sunny looked at him,a fear almost in her eyes,as she said,"I thought you were done with this!"

Ryou and Isabella looked at each other,"What are you talking about?"Ryou asked.

"We can talk about when we get in the room,I'm sleepy,"Sunny said.

"Why don't we just share a room? It would be a lot cheaper,"Ryou suggested. 

"Fine by me,"Bakura said,"I'll go get the room." He walked into the lobby.

"Sunny,tell me what's up. What's Bakura into?"Ryou asked.

"Well......... no! He said that it was over!"Sunny cried. Bakura came back out,and the four of them went to their room.

"Look,I'll be back latter,stay here,"Bakura told them.

"Kura! Can I order a pizza?"Sunny asked.

"Fine,"Bakura said,walking out the door. Sunny sat down on one of the two beds.

"Sunny,you have to tell us what's going on!"Isabella yelled at her.

"You don't get it,do you? If Bakura's going this,outside of Japan,and on our first day here,it has to be bad,"Sunny said,sadly.

"Sunny,we have to know what's going on,or we can't help,"Ryou said.

Sunny started to cry,"he said,he said he was out of the gang,he said he wasn't in to that stuff anymore,he said we were safe!"

Ryou and Isabella looked at each other,"Sunny,what are you talking about? What did Bakura do?"Isabella asked. Sunny didn't answer,she didn't want to talk about this anymore. 

Ryou saw this,and changed the subject,"Sunny,you want pizza right? Is pepperoni ok?" he asked. Sunny nodded. Ryou walked over to the phone and called the pizza guy.

Isabella,wanting to cheer her new friend up,said,"Sunny,aren't you glad that you know both Japanese and English?"

Sunny looked over at her,"Yea,I guess I am,but Bakura told me I had too. People would keep calling me,talking in English,asking for Bakura,"She told her.

"Why would they call you? Why not call Bakura directly?"Isabella asked,

"Bakura doesn't want to get anyone else involved in this,"Sunny said.

"Sunny,get involved with what?!"Isabella demanded. 

"Look,the guys that tried to kidnap me,killed my older brother,and planed to use me to blackmail my father into doing what they wanted. Bakura got involved,and so he has people after him,as do I. Bakura's also in with a gang,and I'm guess that's why he's gone right now,this thing is big,international,"Sunny told them,thinking of all of this made her cry again. The other two looked at each other,if what she said was true,and they had no reason to think other wise,this would be a trip vary different then they had hopped....

_(laughs) That pizza never came,it was to late. Like I said before,I rather wish I had kept my big mouth shut. I think back to that day,and well,it was the last time I cried. Bakura told me that I had to stay strong,no more tears. He was mad when he found out that I told them. Man,what I wouldn't give now to hear him yell. Just to see him. I don't care what Marik tells me,his death was my fault! And so was the murder that followed. If Isabella and Ryou hadn't said they'd help me get revenge,they wouldn't being going through this right now! Ryou told me that some things can't be helped,and the past can't be changed,no matter how much we want it to be. Look,I don't care what the others say, he could still be out there,we never did find the body,so he could still be out there. Oh Bakura,tell me that you are,you can even yell at me,I just need you. See,I know he's still alive,he just has to be............_

_Sunny_


	4. When the cops find out what really happe...

Ok,look,I don't known anything that could get me into trouble,and oh this is the last time I'll be doing this. 

*******

A cop car pulled into the driveway of the Ishtar household. Two cops got out and walked to the door. Ishizu answered,"Yes,may I help you?"

"Miss Ishizu I presume?"One of the cops asked.

"Yes,that's my name. Now,would you please tell me why you're here?"she asked.

"We want to talk to your brother Marik,"the second cop said.

"He's up in his room,please come in,"Ishizu said,"Marik! Come down here! Some men want to talk to you!"

The two men came in and sat down in the living room. Marik came down,and sat by them. "Miss,we need to talk to him alone,"the first cop said. Ishizu said ok,and let the room. 

About ten minuets later,"I refuse to testify against my friends!" Marik yelled.

"Look,we already have a confession from one of them,we just need you to come in and tell us what you say,"the second cop said.

"I already told you! I'm not helping lock away some of my best friends!"Marik yelled.

"So,they did do it? Can we take your statement on that?"the first cop said.

"No! Leave them alone! And I'm not telling you anything about what happened!"marik yelled.

"Then,maybe we should talk about something else,like the disappearance of a Bakura Ryou?"the second cop.

"He's dead,ok? I saw him die! He's not coming back!"Marik yelled. He didn't want to admit it,but it was true. Bakura would never come back,even if he wasn't really dead.....

"Really? Can you tell us who did it?"the first cop asked.

Marik looked down,"get out,I don't want to talk about this anymore!"he yelled.

"Come on,we need to know,or how will be catch the person who did it?"the second cop asked.

"Wait,you said one of them confessed,who was it?"Marik asked. He hated his,they really did want him to turn on his friends,and he wouldn't do that.

"That is none of your concern,listen kid,right now,we could take you in on helping with this murder,and we still vary well might do that. You know,you can tell us what happened or you can tell the guys up at the jail,and they're a whole lot meaner then the two of us,"the second cop said.

"I didn't help with that murder! Now just get out of my house! Go away!"Marik yelled. Ishizu walked back in.

"Leave right now,"she said. The cops got up and left.......

_*******_

_Man,I remember this day. The day where Rain and I went off,it was just the two of us. It was also the day that I did something,that I'd hope I wouldn't regret,and here I am, doing just that. It's almost funny,I didn't think anything like this would ever happen,not to us,not to them. Let me tell you teach,this essay you want us to do,it's hell making me go through all of this. Not to mention the fact that everything else is going on. Well,here I am,wishing that I made some different choices this day,maybe if I had Bakura wouldn't be the way he is right now.... It hurts me,you know that? Seeing Sunny still holding out,wishing that he'll come back. I guess,I've seen odder things,no! I'm not going to have false hope like Sunny,it's killing her........ I'll not be like that......_

Marik walked back into his hotel room,early the next morning. If Bakura kept this up,Marik knew that he would be dragged down with him.

"Marik! I was so worried about you! I didn't know what happened to you!"Rain cried, running over to him.

Marik looked at Rain sadly,"Bakura's back with the old gang,"he said.

Rain gasped,and fell back onto the bed,"no! He would! Not after what happened last time!"Rain cried. Last time,last time was not something either of them wanted to remember. It was something that almost coast everyone involved their lives. 

"Rain,I talked with Bakura and this kid named DJ. I don't trust that DJ either,he's planing something,I can just feel it. He threatened Bakura and me,telling us not to try anything to stop them this time,or we'll meet a fate worst them death,"Marik said.

Rain gasped,"not again,please not again. Marik,don't get involved this time. I know Bakura's your friend,but please I can't lose you,"Rain cried.

Marik got a sad look in his eyes. He wanted to help his friend,but now he'd dug himself to deep of a whole. Marik wouldn't go down with him. "Fine,I'll not help him. I just don't want to have to regret this,"he said.

"This trip is meant to be fun! I don't want you worrying to much about about Bakura and Sunny,"Rain said.

"Who said anything about Sunny"Marik asked her.

"Um..." Rain started to panic.

"What are you keeping from me?"Marik asked.

"Look,if Bakura's in with this,Sunny will too,it's clear how much she cares about him," Rain said,rather quietly. 

"Ok,fine. Now,where do you want to go then?"

Rain thought for a little bit,"how about Florida?"

"Sure,why not."

Rain walked over to the phone,"I told Ana that I would tell them where we were going." Before she could pick up the phone,it rang. Rain answered,"Hello..... yea this is Rain...... what?!...... are you sure?....... well,I'm sure they're fine..... calm down,Tea!....... yea,I'll call if anything comes up,bye,"Rain hung up. "That was Tea. She said that Yugi and She was staying with Ana and Yami. When she got up this morning,they weren't there. Yugi was up,but he didn't see anything."

Marik shock his head,"I don't like this,not one bit. Yami would never do anything that would worry Yugi. And Ana was looking forward on coming with us."

Rain smiled,one that was clearly fate,and said,"I'm sure they're fine! Now come on! Let's go to Florida!"

Marik shock head,"Yea,ok,just be lucky that I couldn't care less about Yami and Ana. Well,I also just don't want to be here anymore,let's go." The two walked out the door. The next stop:Florida............

_I can't believe that I trusted Rain then. She was in on it,trying to get me away from my friends who would be needing my help. Man,now,now I don't know who I can trust. I'm not sure I can even trust myself anymore... I can't stand this! I'm going to end up all alone,I don't want that to happen! Bakura's gone,Ryou and Isabella are going to be tried for murder,you couldn't talk to Sunny if you wanted to without her getting upset,and Malik,I trust him the least. Rain's long gone too. I have a feeling that those cops will find out what they want,and then it will be over... all over..... for all of us.... _

_Marik Ishtar _


	5. My First Night In Jail

Yami pasted back and forth,in Ana's room. He was waiting for her to get home. They were going to run away,get out of here. Neither of them wanted to be here in Japan anymore. Life was getting harder by the day,and more of their friends were being arrested, saying that they were involved in the murder. Yami and Ana were worried that they might be next. They didn't know where they would go,or what they would do. They had plane tickets to France,that's where Ana's older brother was. He said they could crash with him till they knew what they were going to do. Ana walked into the room,"Yami,I'm ready, but,I'm still scared,we're leaving behind everything,everyone, we care about. And we may never be able to come back,"she said.

"No,we'll not be able to come back,not ever. After this,it will be the last time we can be in Japan,ever,"Yami said.

"I'm going to miss the others,you know that? It's going to be sad never seeing them again,"Ana said.

"Yea,I know..."Yami said. It hurt him,knowing that he wouldn't ever see Yugi,Joey, Tristan,Tea,heck,everyone,ever again. He had gotten close to them all,now he would leave with out saying good-bye. But,this was the way it had to be...

"Yami,if you're with me,I know I'll be ok,"Ana said,sadly.

"Yea,as long was we're together,nothing else matters...."

  


_Man,this day,this was the day I learned never to let Ana drive. It's just not safe,not at all,but,you know what? Even though I'm still young,I think I'm in love here. I'd do anything for her,even let her drive..... maybe not that.... Well,I guess this would come out,I mean,you can't spend the night in jail,and not have people know about it! Yes,we did spend the night in jail,and it was for Ana's driving,and that poor tree......_

"Yami,I feel bad about just leaving them like that,"Ana said,sadly. They were already in their van,and in Pennsylvania.

Yami smiled,"how about we stop somewhere?"

Ana gave Yami a dirty look,"don't change the subject!"she yelled.

"Sorry,I just wanted to help,you're the one who wanted to go see your cousin,"Yami said,with a smile.

Ana smiled,"yea,thanks for this..."

Yami laughed,"you would have left without me and you know it!"

Ana laughed too,"I guess I would have!" She steeped on the gas. 

"Slow down!"Yami yelled.

"But this is fun!"

"You're going to get us arrested!"

Ana and Yami found themselves in the police station,and Ana couldn't find her driver's license,or was she making it any better. "Look officer,I swear I didn't see that tree!"Ana told them.

"Ana,I would just shut up right now,"Yami told her. 

"Now,Miss Ana,how old are you?"the officer asked.

Ana started to panic,"I'm 15."

"Then,you shouldn't be driving at that age,without a driver over the age of 18,"the officer told her.

"Look,I got my license in Japan,"Ana said.

"You're from out of the country?"The officer asked.

"Yea,so?"Yami asked.

The officer sighed,"Look,how about this,I'll get you a new car,and your stuff back,but since you already said you have nowhere to go,spend the night here,you can leave in the morning,"he said.

"Is that even legal?"Yami asked.

"Why not?" He said,as he lead them back to a cell,and locked them up. Ana just sat down on the one bed.

"Yami,I don't want to drive anymore,"Ana said.

Yami laughed,"I guess that's for the best." Ana started to cry. "Ana,what's wrong?"

Ana gave him an almost hateful look,"What's wrong?! What's wrong?! We're here in jail! Jail! We're here and my cousin is dying! And you know what?! I have a record now! Damn it! We're really here."

Yami looked away,she was like this anyway,but now she had a reason to be and it was worse then normal. "Look,I know that you're upset,but it's going to be ok,trust me,we'll see your cousin,and everything will be fine,"he told Ana,siting next to her. 

"I know you're right,I truly,truly do,"Ana said. The rest of the day they just sat there. Neither said anything,neither wanted too. They just waited till they could leave this awful place behind them,and move on.......

_ Well,that was our fist night in jail,oh yes,was it fun. Did I ever go back here? Not to that jail,others on this trip? Well,I'll let you find that out. So,Ana and I are going to France to stay with her brother,but look,we didn't do anything. We weren't in on that murder,but I almost wish we were. I think that kid got what he had coming. I don't think that Ryou and Isabella should have to suffer for taking that guy to hell where he belongs. Then again,what do they say? Two wrongs don't make a right,tell me,was his death really wrong? Bakura didn't dissever to die,as much as I hate to say it,I miss that Tomb-robber. Not that we were ever close,far be it from it,but,I still miss his remarks,maybe not his death treats. Well,I guess this is it,the past you can't change,only the future can you do that......_


	6. Oh,the power of cows

"MALIK!"Liz cried. 

"What do you want?"he asked.

She sighed,and said,"what...... what are we going to do? If the cops......"

Malik interrupted her,"they won't find out,ok? I promise you that."

"But,"Liz protested. 

Malik shook his head,"no,buts,ok? Promise me that."

She sighed,"fine........ I promise,no buts.......... tell me,are we going to watch the trail tomorrow? It's the first day....... you know......... I don't know what's going to happen..... but,I hope that Ryou and Isabella don't get sent to prison....."

"We can go,but, I'm tell you,don't hope for that to much.......... they could get the-"

"NO! Don't say that!"

malik sighed,"fine,let's just get ready, we're going over to see Marik today."

"Why?"

"Don't ask,just come."

"Fine........"

_I remember this day,though I wish to forget it......... Liz won't let me,damn girl....... So what? I "accidentally" broke out truck............ that I got us in trouble with that farmer........ how was I going to know that thing was a cow? Like I had ever seen one... well, Ryou and Isabella's trail is tomorrow.......... man,Liz and everyone is getting so upset......... .I don't see the problem to tell you the truth............. I can tell you that they'll lose............ that kid's dead........ they should've got me to do it............ hell,I didn't even know this happened till I was talked to by the cops.............._

Malik and Liz woke up. They had slept in the back of their truck. "My back hurts!"Liz complained.

Malik rolled his eyes,"let's just keep going, you know we don't have that much money any ways."

"I know,but!"

"Just shut up,we are heading to where you want to go,"Malik said.

"you mean.........."

"We can see your mother,"he said. He didn't want to go,but he was doing it for Liz. Most of the time he didn't care what she wanted,so he thought he could give her this one this.

"I love you!"Liz cried.

"But why'd she have to live in Minnesota?"

"Who knows,haven't seen her since she left Japan."

"That's to bad." He really could careless. 

"I still just love you!"Liz told him. He sighed,and stepped on the gas.

A few hours latter,Liz was fast asleep,and the truck broke down. They just happen to be in the middle of Wisconsin, or no where according to Malik. "Why'd we stop?"Liz asked.

"Truck's not working,"Malik said. 

"Do we have gas?"

"Yes we have gas!"

"Hey,look! There's a house up there,let's go check it out!" She got out of the truck and waited for Malik. He got out,though it was clear he wasn't to happy about it.

"Fine,let's go."

It was also clear that Liz wasn't to awake at the moment,"ok!" The two started to walk to the house. They weren't vary happy,but thing's could've been worse.........

"What's that!?"Malik screamed,looking at a black and white animal.

"That's a cow dear,"Liz said,with a small laugh.

"No........... you told me that beef comes from cows....... that doesn't look like beef to me!"Malik yelled.

"Not yet at least,"she said,with a smile.

"What?"he asked,vary confused.

"HEY! What are you two going to my cow?!"a older man yelled.

"What?"Malik asked,still not over the cow's "scariness." 

"Sir,out truck broke down,could we use a phone?"Liz asked.

"Well,fine,follow me,"he said.,

"THANK YOU!"Liz said with a smile. At witch Malik only shook his head. Soon, they were at the older man's house. 

"Ok,who's the closest?"Liz asked. Malik shrugged. "Ok,I guess it would be Yami and Ana,"she smiled and ran to the phone. After a little while,"ok,they'll be here right after they see Ana's cousin,"Liz said.

"How long is that?"Malik asked.

"About a week......."

"Where are we going to stay for a week?!"

"You two can stay here,i but you'll have to work,"the older man said.

"OH! THANK YOU SO MUCH SIR!"Liz said.

Malik sighed,this was going to be fun...............

_ Man,that wasn't fun.......... it wasn't my fault I never saw a cow before! Well,now all I can do really is talk with Marik......... hope he doesn't get himself a death sentence........ and that stupid girl Sunny...... she went to the cops......... telling them that it was her fault everyone was dead......... they're all fools if you ask me,because I know Bakura is still vary much alive..............._


End file.
